


I'll Tie You Up... With My Words

by CityofAangels



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: Bucky can't bear physical restraints... but Tony's always been creative. If he doesn't want him to move, he'll find a way!





	I'll Tie You Up... With My Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Back for the MCU Kink Bingo 2018. I'm actually done with exams and now on holidays, so I'm hoping I'll manage more squares than I did last time.  
> A little smut for you all, that I hope you'll enjoy :)  
> It's for the square: Verbal Bondage.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it, and don't forget that kudos and comments are life ;-)

Bucky had… a thing for restraints. But not the good kind of thing, unfortunately. It was rather the kind of thing that had led to him breaking through the handcuffs Tony had been stupid enough to put on him (although Bucky had been as enthusiastic about it as he had been, he still felt completely guilty about this) one night a few weeks ago and then spending three entire hours shaking and going from flashback to flashback.  
Honestly, Tony should have predicted it – and, Bucky was quick to add, he should have too, because that was his life and ''please Tony, stop beating yourself up about that''.  
Anyway, physical restraints were a big no, be it silk or rope or handcuffs or whatever, it made Bucky at best uncomfortable, at worst completely panicked.  
But Tony was an engineer, and a persevering one at that: when he met a problem, he resolved it, he didn't just simply sigh and give it up. He found a solution, tested it, and enjoyed it.  
In this particular case, the solution was two simple words: verbal bondage.

''I wanna try something with you,'' he announced as they were cuddling before going to sleep, his head on Bucky's chest, tracing little circles on his boyfriend's forearm.  
''Yeah?'' Bucky asked, and his eyes were crinkled, just a little, in the way that never missed to make Tony's heart clench with love. ''A sexual something or just a casual something?''  
''Definitely sexual. I know you'd have liked for the rope to work for you. To restrain you, I mean, but it didn't work and that's perfectly okay, you've got the best reasons for not liking it. But I made some research,'' at that Bucky chuckled, and stroked Tony's cheek with a thumb, ''and I found out about verbal bondage.''  
''Oh. Is that… is that what I think it is?''  
''I guess? Well, it's what is says on the tin, basically. I tell you not to move, and that's enough to restrain you. Or that is supposed to restrain you, at least, because I know you, it probably won't.''  
''So you're telling me that it won't work?''

Bucky was pouting, a flash of disappointment in his eyes, and Tony smiled up at him, tried to convey the fact that he was pretty sure it was going to work.

''You're underestimating me, honey. You know I always find solutions when I really want to. Just… trust me, all right?''  
''You know you don't need to tell me that, Tony. I always trust you.''

That night, Tony fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

***

''Did you see the way the waiter looked at you when you asked for more bacon?'' Bucky laughed – giggled, really – and Tony snorted, let go of the sensitive skin on Bucky's neck to answer.  
''I mean, I already asked for an Extra Baconator, so I get why he found that weird. Now come on, let's stop talking about food, we have more interesting things to do.''

He grasped his hand and pulled until Bucky was nice enough to pretend Tony was strong and follow him to their room, where Tony pushed him gently back against the wall.  
Immediately, Bucky raised his hands to bury them into Tony's hair, so he could have some grip to kiss him, but he shook his head, took his hands and put them down.

''No,'' he said, softly enough, and kissed him, teasing touches of his lips that made Bucky groan.

Bucky lasted all of fifty seconds (Tony was keeping count), before his metal hand was moving, curving around the back of Tony's neck to get more.

''Bucky,'' he said, and this time there was a touch of steel in his voice, a bit less patience, ''I said no.''

The metal arm whirred as Tony brought it back down forcefully, putting it behind his boyfriend's back.

''Link your hands behind your back, okay? And stop moving.''

Raising his eyes to look up at Tony, Bucky smiled tentatively and obeyed, his fingers linking decidedly.

''That okay with you?'' Tony asked, just to be sure, and grinned when his boyfriend nodded. ''Okay. Now, where was I…''

He leaned forward and took Bucky's lips again, biting down gently on his plump lower lip, swiping his tongue out to tease at them, to open them. Bucky exhaled loudly as their tongues finally met, and his rush of air transformed into a gasp when Tony rocked forward just a little, their hips touching. He nudged Bucky's legs open with his knee, took a tiny step forward to have more contact, his thigh a warm, muscled presence against Bucky's groin.  
His hands started taking care of the buttons of the white shirt Bucky was wearing, opening them slowly, mapping the soft expanse of skin the open cloth revealed. His left thumb sneaked out to tease a nipple, and he smiled as Bucky rocked against him… and as two hands, one warm, one cold, splayed possessively on his ass.

''Okay, no,'' he snorted, taking a step backwards, and ignoring the soft noise of protest from his boyfriend. ''That's not how we're gonna do that. Listen, get naked and lie down on the bed, okay? I've got an idea.''  
''Sorry,'' Bucky grimaced, in a voice that showed absolutely no regret whatsoever. ''I swear I'm not doing it on purpose.''  
''Oh, yeah, I know that. But you're a challenge, I like that. Go on, I just need to grab something, I'm right behind you.''

Bucky nodded, and started to strip methodically, folding everything neatly before putting his clothes down on a chair. Tony sneaked into the bathroom, opening the drawer where they kept the accessories they used more rarely than the others. He grabbed what he was looking for and was met with the delicious sight of his naked boyfriend, almost obscenely laying down on their dark bedsheets, a hand absentmindedly stroking his cock.

''Stop that,'' Tony rolled his eyes, putting down what he was holding on the bed and stripping, far less elegantly that Bucky had done.

With a huff of laughter, Bucky obeyed, crossing his hands behind his head and watching Tony intently. After putting his clothes in a little heap on a corner of the room, Tony climbed on the bed.

''Okay, here's what we gonna do,'' he started to explain, taking the cockring in his hand.  
''Oh no.''  
''What, that? No worries, that's for me.''

He stroked himself a few times until he was hard, then snapped the band of leather on the base of his cock, grimacing as he did so.

''What…'' Bucky just looked adorably confused now, betrayed, almost.  
''Like I said, that's for me, because, from now on, every time you move without me asking you to, that's one orgasm you owe me.''  
''And that's– that's supposed to be a punishment?''  
''Maybe not if you move once,'' Tony said, raising an eyebrow. ''But let's be honest, you won't move only once. If I were you, I'd try to restrain myself at least a little bit. Hence the cockring: I know you, Bucky, I'm pretty sure I'm going to need it.''  
''You have no trust in me at all, do you?''  
''Oh no, I do, generally speaking. For this, though, I don't, not at all. Okay, now, let's see… Just let me move you, okay?''

Bucky nodded, and so Tony tugged at his hands and nudged him until his arms were straight behind him, hands curled loosely around the bars of the headboard. Tony put a thin cushion under his hips, and made him bend his knees, feet flat against the mattress.

''Just so we're clear, then, that's the exact way I want you to stay unless I tell you otherwise. You move your hands, feet, legs, hips, whatever, that's one orgasm.''  
''What if I don't realize I'm moving?'' he asked, widening his eyes.  
''I'll see it for you, I'm pretty sure. And at some point, you're going to be so focused on not moving that you'll realize.''  
''Does speaking count?''  
''Nah, talk all you want. And if you feel uncomfortable in any way,'' he said, serious now, leaning to look into Bucky's eyes, ''you tell me, okay? I'm trusting you to know where your limits are. Same goes if your arm hurts or if you're getting cramps, I don't want you in pain.''  
''Can I move just one last time?''

Tony hadn't even finished nodding before there was a hand on the back of his neck, drawing him in a heated kiss. He smiled and gave back as good as he got, until he felt his breathing become just a touch too difficult.  
Bucky was grinning as he drew back, and he winked as he brought his hand back to the headboard.

''I promise I'll tell you,'' he simply said, and Tony nodded, inhaled deeply a couple of times.

Then he looked down, at the body naked before his eyes, vulnerable to whatever he wanted to do, ready to accept and trust anything. It still took his breath away, sometimes – the way Bucky was ready to give him anything he asked for, anytime, even after everything he'd gone through. He went through a dozen options mentally in just a couple of seconds, before simply deciding to go for the more direct one.  
He kneeled next to Bucky's feet and leaned down, taking his cock in his mouth, swallowing in one go. Immediately, his hips bucked up, and Tony grinned, let go with a small pop.

''That makes one,'' he announced happily, and Bucky groaned, without commenting or protesting.

He got back to work, this time taking his sweet time, teasing at the slit with his tongue, his left hand stroking gently up and down on Bucky’s muscled thigh. To Bucky’s credit, he actually managed to hold back quite a long time before burrowing his hand into Tony’s hair – lightly, like he hoped it wouldn't be noticed. But it was noticed, and this time Tony didn't even bother to speak, just held two fingers up, and took Bucky's hand to redirect it to where it should be.  
The third time was probably completely not on purpose, but still, Bucky's legs opened, a silent way to beg for more, to entice him with the delicious view in front of his eyes.

"Seriously, honey? I wasn't planning to test your limits tonight, but at this rate, that's what's going to happen."  
"But I can't help it! I'm not even doing it on purpose, Tony."

With an eyebrow raised, Tony straightened up and crawled up the bed until he was level with Bucky's eyes, his hands sliding on his toned stomach.

"Listen to me," he said, aiming for a tone with some authority, "you're right where I want you to be, okay? I don't want you to move and I mean it. I want to do whatever I want to your body without you trying to direct me in any way. I'll take the time I want to take, and I'll do what I choose to do – no more, no less. So talk, beg if you want, but focus on yourself. Imagine I'm holding you down, right there,'' his hands closed around Bucky's ankles, ''and there,'' his palms flat on his stomach, pushing his hips down. ''And your hands stay up there. I know it's hard,'' he admitted, softening his voice, ''but it'll feel great. I'm going to make you feel great, so just let me, and focus on staying still.''

He was watching Bucky closely, and saw the deep breath he took, all of his muscles relaxing just a fraction as he exhaled, like he was specifically ordering them too.

''I'll be good,'' he mumbled after a second, ''I promise.''  
''Oh, I know you will. Back to work with you, okay?''

Three orgasms, he thought. Better get to it. In no time, his mouth was back around Bucky's cock, and he smiled when he saw the way the muscles were twitching in his thighs, though it stopped there; just a shiver, a deep breath, and then nothing.

''Good,'' he said, softly, drawing a smile from Bucky.

The first one was quick work, with how excited his boyfriend already was, and how much energy Tony put into it. With time, he knew what worked best on Bucky, and he used every dirty trick he could, his hand joining the party, nails feather-light on the base of his cock while his mouth was tight and hot on the tip. He alternated between licking and swallowing around the girth, all the while enjoying deeply the drawn-out moans and broken gasps that sounded like music to his ears.  
A thumb sneaking out to stroke against the sensitive skin of his perineum was just enough to get him to come; like a cork popping from a champagne bottle, Bucky went off, shooting hard and fast, Tony's name a stuttered cry falling from his lips. Tony stroked up and down his thigh soothingly, and kept him in his mouth until the sounds he was making became distinctively uncomfortable. Then he drew back, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, and rewarded Bucky with a long, tender kiss; his fingers were playing with Bucky's long hair, smoothing them, tucking the few errand strands back behind his ears.

''Feels good?'' he asked, and Bucky snorted.  
''You're kidding, right? God, Tony, just… more?''  
''Well you do still owe me two, at least, so yes, more. I just need to… yeah, wait.''

He reached for another cushion and gestured for Bucky to raise his hips before tucking it under them. Then he grabbed his ankles, spread his legs a little more, and suddenly Bucky seemed to understand what was going to happen.

''Tony, no. You're not going to…?''  
''To what?'' Tony asked with a little smirk, grabbing a bottle of lube in the drawer next to their bed.  
''To rim me?''

The tips of his ears were starting to turn pink, like it was some bad word he was ashamed of uttering.

''Why, you don't want me to?''  
''It's not that I don't want you to, that's not the problem and you know it. But I can't– I won't be able to stay still!''

That was probably true, and Tony knew it. The first time he'd licked Bucky down there, he'd almost fallen off the bed because of how violently he'd reacted, hips bucking up and legs shutting against the feeling. He was so sensitive down there Tony never got tired of playing with it; on one memorable night, he'd spent one whole hour licking him, getting him all wet until Bucky was literally sobbing for him to stop, overcome with the sensations. And with his sensitivity came an apparently uncontrollable need to move; every time, he twitched, fidgeted, opened and closed his legs, grabbed Tony's hair with his hands to get him where he wanted him to be. In short, it was almost impossible for him to get out of this without at least one more orgasm he owed.

''Deep breath,'' Tony advised simply. ''And relax; no need to hold back if you feel like you're gonna come, okay?''  
''Relax, he says. I'm gonna get revenge for this some day.''  
''I don't doubt it,'' he said, and then shut up for the next ten minutes, his mouth far too busy with something else.

Bucky held back fine, at first. Tony started gently enough, too; his hands massaging Bucky's ass gently until he spread his buttocks and leaned in, his tongue taking a first taste of his tight little hole. Bucky moaned, deep in his throat, but didn't move. Then Tony added a finger, breaching his hole slowly, conscious that he was only using spit as lube; he thrusted it in and out, slowly, not aiming for Bucky's prostate, not just yet, all the while licking around his digit. Bucky was relaxing around his finger, and a deeper thrust of it caused a slightly worrying noise coming from the headboard. Not caring too much about it – if something broke, he'd just buy a new one, as long as Bucky enjoyed himself he didn't give the slightest fuck – Tony smiled and leaned away just a little, just enough to breathe hot air where Bucky was the most sensitive, eliciting a full-body shiver.

''Oooh, watch out. I'm gonna let this one pass just because I'm feeling nice tonight.''  
''Sorry, sorry, but– god, give me more, more fingers, please?''  
''Oh, but of course. You're doing great, honey, just great. I'm very proud of you.''

He squirted some lube on his right hand and came back with two fingers, watching them obscenely disappear inside Bucky, right next to Tony's tongue, a beautiful picture if he'd ever seen one. Bucky was panting now, his stomach moving up and down with his erratic breathing, some beads of sweat starting to appear now, rolling down from his neck.

''More, more,'' he begged, and when Tony looked up, it was to see his hands white with the strength he was gripping the headboard.

He nodded to himself and searched with the tips of his fingers for this little bundle of nerves he knew so well now, until suddenly Bucky's legs were closing around his head, holding him right where he was, and there was a groan filled with despair and pure want that he couldn't hold back. Tony worked twice as hard to get him to his release, lapping at his hole and adding a third finger to the mix, his other hand sneaking around Bucky's thigh to anchor himself – and to get some distraction from the nagging desire to get a hand around his own cock.  
Bucky could come just like this, and he knew it; they both knew it, after witnessing it quite a few times, and from the way his thighs were trembling against Tony's head, he had the feeling he wouldn't be needing much more effort to get him there. He scissored his fingers, sneaked his tongue in between them, to where Bucky was burning hot. There were fingers in his hair now, and he rolled his eyes mentally but didn't let himself get sidetracked; it only took a bit more pressure against Bucky's prostate, a puff of warm breath, and powerful thighs – that could kill, that had killed – were clenching around his head, tensing then relaxing, again and again, as Bucky rode his orgasm, unbelievably tight around Tony's fingers, moaning so loudly that Tony thanked once more the soundproofed walls.  
He slowly withdrew his fingers and untied himself from Bucky's grip, holding himself on his elbows on top of him, waiting for his boyfriend to open his eyes, which he did after a minute.

''So,'' Tony smirked, ''should I count that as one or two? Because you moved your legs and your arms.''

Bucky groaned wordlessly, and wiped at his eyes with his flesh hand, peeking from under it at Tony.

''One? At this rate, I'm not sure I'll even be alive if you still make me come three times.''  
''Oh well, you can still talk pretty coherently, so I'd say you're all right. Okay, let's go for one. Stay focused, though, I'm not always gonna be this generous.''  
''What're you gonna torture me with, now?''  
''I'm going to fuck you, obviously. And just so you know, trying to thrust back does count as moving. Stay still.''

He nodded and brought his hands back to the headboard, not moving his legs until Tony asked him to get back into the position he was holding before. When Bucky was ready, Tony slicked himself up, groaning as he felt his hand on his rock hard cock, all of that under his boyfriend's heated and heavy eyes. He kneeled, took himself in hand and thrust in in one slick motion of his hips. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Bucky raise a finger from the headboard:

''No!'' he cried, and Bucky looked at him, grimaced, curled the finger around the bar again. ''I told you to stop, so you stop.''

He thrust in, deep and hard, to accentuate his words, and Bucky's mouth opened in a silent cry, but he stayed put, for once didn't try to get more, accepted he wasn't the one in charge right now.

''Good, that's good, beautiful. Tell me, how d'you want it, honey? Want me to go slow and deep?'' he asked, doing exactly what he was describing, ''or do you want it fast?''  
''Oh, fuck, Tony, go– go fast, please? C'me on, give it to me, give it to me fast.''

Tony nodded, put all of his weight on his hands, his lips touching Bucky's and kissing him as he thrust in, and out, then back in, feeling the way Bucky's heart was racing against his damp skin, and listening to his gasps.  
A look down was enough to notice that his boyfriend was hard again – long live the supersoldier serum – and he didn't hesitate before wrapping his hand around his cock, his strokes slick and easy thanks to the remaining lube on his hand and to the cum already pooling on and around his cock.

''I've got you,'' he whispered right against Bucky's lips, out of breath but still going, fast but deep thrusts of his hips. ''Let me make you feel good, come on, let go, I'm right here with you.''

He was going to ignore the way Bucky arched his neck to seek one more kiss, because he was pretty sure he would be the one to die if he had to hold back for one more orgasm while being buried in Bucky. Instead, he gave him what he wanted, quickening the strokes of his hand and poisoning his hips forward, until the other man shuddered under him, goosebumps raising all over his arm and torso and fingers clenching tight where he was desperately gripping the headboard. Then his back arched, just a bit, and warm cum splattered on his stomach and on Tony's hand – less so than the two first times, but still a impressive amount.  
Tony didn't stop moving all through it, not even when Bucky started moaning uncomfortably, oversensitive. He slowed just a little, went deeper but took his time, smiled when the other man groaned.

''Oh god, Tony, I can't, I– Just let me breathe, come on, please?''  
''No,'' he shook his head after checking that Bucky wasn't showing any real sign of pain. ''That'll teach you to stop moving next time, right? Come on, last one.''

He stopped just for a couple of seconds, reaching down to unsnap the leather band around his cock and breathing through the almost overwhelming wave of pleasure when he was freed of it. He couldn't come just now; that would just be ridiculous. Thankfully, he managed to get himself under control on time and not embarrass himself right there.  
He thrust in again, aiming as best as he could with this angle, and smiled when this got a strangled cry out of Bucky.

''Right there, uh?''  
''That hurts.''  
''Good hurt or bad hurt? Need you to tell me.''  
''It's– Good hurt. Fuck, don't stop, that's… keep going, please?''

Tony nodded and moved again, purposefully, nailing the same spot over and over, biting down hard on his lip to keep himself under control just a bit more. It took more time for this round; he'd expected it, of course, because even though he was a supersoldier, Bucky still needed some time between two rounds until he was fully back in the game. But he knew he'd get there, and after a while the uncomfortable whimpers became pleasured moans, then begging for more, which Tony obeyed gladly. He had his head down on Bucky's chest, enjoying his posture to tease at a pink nipple with his tongue as his hand closed tighter on Bucky, forefinger darting to the tip. He could feel himself nearing the edge, and he gave everything he had left in the last minute, letting go of everything in the second he felt Bucky tighten like a vice around him and heard him shout.  
When he fully came back to himself, it was with Bucky's arms tight around him, stroking his back soothingly up and down.

''I should be the one comforting you,'' Tony mumbled, his mouth mashed against one of Bucky's pectoral.  
''Maybe,'' he said, snorting, ''but right now I feel like I'm the responsible one. C'me on, sweetheart, breathe slowly for me, you'll hurt yourself.''

He nodded, feeling the dull pain always present in his lungs stronger than ever, and focused on calming down and getting his breath back. He hated being like this; had actually hid this part of him until he couldn't anymore. It was better now that Bucky knew: he helped him get settled down when he couldn't do it himself.

''Better?'' Bucky asked after a couple of minutes.  
''Yeah. Sorry; guess you completely tired me out.''  
''I did make life difficult for you tonight, didn't I? Sorry about that.''  
''Oh, you shouldn't be sorry. I'm pretty sure at some point you'll learn that when I tell you not to move, you don't. And until then, well, I'll just find creative ways of making you understand.''

Bucky laughed, tired but happy, and put a soft little kiss on Tony's lips, moving him around until he was settled more comfortably, tight and warm between his arms.

''Thank you for tonight, Tony. It really was awesome.''  
''Shh,'' Tony protested, batting at him blindly, ''sleep. Debriefing later.''

He fell asleep at the sound of Bucky's laughter.


End file.
